Only rainbow after rain
by Lowan
Summary: Il y a des jours comme ça, où rien ne va, et où tout ce qu'on attend est de rentrer chez soi. S/J bien sûr.
1. Chapter 1

**Only rainbow after rain.**

Auteur : Lowan

Saison : 8, mais j'ai modifié certaines choses, comme vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres.

Rated : K/K+. Il ne se passe rien qui mérite un rated plus élevé.

Note de l'hauteur : Ceci n'est que ma deuxième fanfiction sur Stargate, aussi j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous prie de m'excuser, si il y a des erreurs.

J'accepte toutes les critiques si elles sont bien justifiées, n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews.

Pas besoin de préciser que Stargate ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages bien sûr.

Bonne lecture !

...

Il y a des jours comme ça, où rien ne va. Aujourd'hui semblait être une de ces journées. Ce n'est pas son réveil qui l'avait tiré du lit au matin, mais l'alarme indiquant une ouverture non programmée de la porte. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui la veille et avait très peu dormit, attendant avant de se coucher qu'une équipe en difficulté dehors soit bien rentrée.

Et voilà qu'un voyageur inconnu venait le sortir de son lit à peine quatre heures après qu'il s'y soit endormit.

Et tout ça pour une fausse alerte. La porte s'était ouverte, l'iris avait été fermé, et le temps que le général O'neill arrive en salle de contrôle, la porte s'était refermée, sans que rien ni personne n'ai tenté de la franchir. Quitte à le faire se lever, autant le faire pour rien !

Décidant que maintenant qu'il était levé, il ne servirait à rien de se recoucher, il se rendit au mess pour son petit déjeuner. Il répondit à peine aux personnes qui le saluaient dans les couloirs.

Mais bien sûr, les mauvaises surprises semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui. En effet, impossible de mettre la main sur ses Froot Loops. " Rupture de stock", avait dit un cuisinier qui passait par là, des cartons vides plein les bras.

A quoi cela servait-il d'être général de l'Air Force, si personne dans votre base n'était capable de vous trouver vos céréales préférées ?

La journée continua sur sa lancée.

Walter vint lui annoncer qu'il n'y avait plus de papiers dans les toilettes dames du niveau 16. Jack grogna qu'ils n'avaient qu'à en emprunter aux autres niveaux en attendant d'en ravoir en stock. Si seulement on pouvait cesser de l'embêter pour des idioties comme celle-là...

Ensuite, il y eu un problème au niveau de la porte. Assez gênant, puisqu'elle refusait de s'ouvrir de l'extérieur, et que plusieurs équipes étaient de sortie aujourd'hui. Jack ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Les techniciens et scientifiques mirent un long moment avant de trouver la solution. Et Carter qui était en congé... Il ne pouvait pas la déranger, elle était bien trop occupée hors de la base.

Quand enfin le problème fut résolu, et que toutes les équipes étaient rentrées saines et sauves, la fin de la journée était déjà là depuis un bon moment. Il réunit donc ses affaires, prit sa veste, et annonça au sergent qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur, et enclencha le bouton qui le conduirait à la sortie. Malheureusement pour lui, une main empêcha la fermeture des portes, et quelqu'un que Jack était heureux de ne pas avoir vu aujourd'hui entra dans l'appareil.

" Ah, bonsoir général. Vous rentrez chez vous ? "

O'neill lâcha un énorme soupire.

" Felger. Oui, en effet."

Il s'adossa contre la paroi de la cabine et ferma les yeux, attendant d'arriver à destination, et faisant comprendre au scientifique qu'il ne voulait pas engager de conversation.

Sauf que le destin décida que son arrivée chez lui serait encore retardée, et qu'il devrait supporter le scientifique un petit moment encore.

Effectivement, l'ascenseur se bloqua dans une brusque secousse...

...

Une suite est prévue pour la semaine prochaine, POV de Sam. J'espère que ça vous plait !

Review ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Only rainbow after rain.**

**Chapitre 2, POV Sam.**

...

Sam se leva difficilement, les pleurs de sa fille lui indiquant que c'était l'heure du biberon matinal. Elle sortit des couvertures, et prit sa fille de dix mois des ses bras.

" Et bien, Joan, serait-il l'heure du petit déjeuner ? "

La petite créature blonde lui répondit par un gazouillement, ses pleurs ayant cessés dès que sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras. Sam descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Elle sortit de quoi lui préparer un biberon, et l'installa dans sa chaise haute. Elle se prépara un café, et s'assis une foi que tout fut prêt. Elle tendit le biberon à sa fille, qui le prit et mit la tétine dans sa bouche toute seule. Sam sirotait tranquillement son café, sans lâcher sa fille des yeux.

On sonna à sa porte. Elle posa son café en grognant, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être si tôt le matin. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, mais celle ci ne lâcha pas son biberon et l'emmena avec elle. Sam alla ouvrir, et tomba sur sa voisine, Madame Tayler.

" Bonjour Samantha ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ! "

Sam voulut répliquer que si. Elle n'appréciait pas énormément la jeune femme, qui passait son temps à commérer les moindres faits et gestes " suspects " des habitants du quartier. Mais elle faisait tout de même en sorte d'être aimable avec elle, car son mari, Mr Tayler, était un homme tout à fait charmant. Il venait parfois s'excuser de quelque chose que sa femme avait pu dire, et Sam se demandait comment il faisait pour la supporter.

" -Euh, non, pas du tout Lisa. Que puis-je faire pour vous si tôt dans la matinée ?

- Je savais que je ne vous dérangerai pas. John pensait que vous dormiriez encore. Alors je lui ai répondu qu'avec ce que vous aviez à préparer pour ce midi vous...

- Comment ça, ce que j'ai à préparer ?

- Et bien, la fête des voisins, Samantha ! C'est aujourd'hui, vous vous rappelez ? "

Non, elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et au même moment, sa fille toujours dans ses bras lâcha son biberon, qui tomba à terre et s'ouvrit. Le lait se répandit rapidement, aussi Sam dit à sa voisine qu'elle s'occupait de tout pour ce midi, et s'apprêta à refermer la porte. Lisa l'en empêcha, n'en ayant visiblement rien à faire qu'elle eut une flaque de lait à éponger sur son carrelage.

" Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez prévu de faire ce si merveilleux soufflet que votre compagnon se plaît à décrire comme le meilleur de la galaxie ? "

La question la prit un peu ou dépourvu, Sa fille, qui avait été séparée de son petit déjeuner se mit à pleurer.

" Euh, je ne sait pas Lisa. Je verrais. À plus tard."

Elle ferma la porte rapidement pour que la jeune femme n'ai pas le temps de l'en empêcher.

Elle se rendit ensuite à la cuisine et déposa sa fille dans son parc en passant par le salon. Les pleurs n'avaient pas cessés. Elle s'occupa de nettoyer le lait, et prépara à nouveau un fond de lait chaud pour sa fille. Son café était froid maintenant, mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle avait bien trop de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

...

Une foi sa douche prise, et le bain donné à sa fille, Sam la mit dans la voiture, et se mit en route pour la crèche. Elle n'aimait pas l'y laisser lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle aimait vraiment s'occuper de sa fille. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir dans les pattes, comme on dit.

Seulement voilà, il s'avéra que la crèche était fermée pour le week-end. Sam soupira, et se rendit ensuite au magasin pour acheter ce qu'il fallait pour le midi. Qu'elle idée elle avait eu de se proposer pour accueillir tout le monde dans son jardin, franchement... Et le père de sa fille qui était trop occupé au travail pour venir l'aider... Bref, Sam sentit que la journée allait être chargée.

Elle se dépêcha de tout acheter, et remercia le ciel que sa fille ne soit pas en train de pleurer dans le caddie comme d'habitude. Une fois que tout fut payé, elle sortit du magasin sa fille et des sacs dans les bras. Elle sortit ses clés avec peine et remplit la voiture. Elle quitta ensuite le parking.

Elle était presque arrivée chez elle, quand sa voiture fit un bruit étrangement anormal et s'arrêta. Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle tombe en panne ce matin ! Elle grogna d'énervement, puis sortit son portable et se demanda qui elle pouvait bien appeler à l'aide. Elle décida d'appeler John. Elle lui expliqua rapidement son problème, et le remercia plus que nécessaire quand il accepta de venir la chercher. Il était vraiment plus serviable que sa femme, Mr Tayler.

Lorsqu'il arriva, elle le remercia une foi de plus, et il chargea tous les sacs de courses dans sa voiture. Il installa le siège auto, et Sam mit sa fille dedans. Ils prirent la route de sa maison, et il l'aida encore une foi arrivés, en ramenant les sacs à l'intérieur. Sam lui dit merci encore une foi, puis entreprit de laisser sa fille jouer dans son parc pendant qu'elle préparait quelques plats. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup à faire, puisque tout le monde devait apporter quelque chose à manger, mais il fallait qu'elle installe des tables et des chaises dans le jardin, et qu'elle range un peu la maison.

Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, vivement ce soir, que tout cela soit fini et que Jack soit rentré.

...

Ça vous plait toujours ? La suite dimanche prochain !

Review ? :)


End file.
